Czandu/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czandu WOJNA. Przed iluż to laty August Comte zapowiadał koniec wojen? A jednak... Wieści o przekroczeniu Uralu przez pierwsze zastępy Azjatów sprawdziły się niebawem. Nadchodziły już nawet szczegóły starć ludności rosyjskiej z najeźdźcami. Gdzie niegdzie zdołano odeprzeć intruzów, obronić przed nimi ziemię i dobytek, przeważnie jednak liczba i zaciętość najeźdźców brały górę. Azjaci wdzierali się coraz głębiej w ziemie rosyjskie. Lecz wszystkie sprawozdania, choć często chaotyczne, stwierdzały jedno, mianowicie, że nie był to jeszcze najazd zorganizowany, jeno kupy bezładne, które pod wpływem hasła, rozlegającego się teraz po całej Azji, ruszyły, ogarnięte szałem, na własną rękę w nadziei bogatych łupów, zanim nadciągną hordy z dalszych okolic lądu azjatyckiego. Ale niedługo już trzeba było czekać i na wiadomość o zorganizowanej akcji. Zaledwie bezładne awangardy najeźdźców posunęły się o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów naprzód, gdy nadleciała wiadomość o zjawieniu się nad terytorjum Rosji europejskiej pierwszych eskadr azjatyckiej floty powietrznej i tuż za nią — o ruszeniu na Zachód nowoczesnego Czingisa we własnej osobie na czele niezliczonych csałanów. Europa była gotowa na przyjęcie gości. Główna broń nowoczesna: floty powietrzne, złożone z eskadr ciężkich i lekkich, obejmujących krążowniki i transportowce, balony sterowe, tudzież samoloty wywiadowcze, torpedowe, gończe i inne — stały w punktach strategicznych, zaopatrzone w materjały bojowe, a nawet wywiadowcy polscy, na których to z takim patosem wskazywał Ludek swym słuchaczom, ruszyli już na Wschód. Polska, jako najbardziej zagrożona, znalazła się pierwsza na stanowisku. Osiągnąwszy nareszcie po długiej i ciężkiej walce z wrogami zewnętrznymi i wewnętrznymi potęgę, zdołała zadziwiająco szybko, dzięki właściwej Polakom lotności umysłu i miłości kraju rodzinnego, wyzyskać swe bogactwa naturalne, rozwinąć swój przemysł, handel i rolnictwo. Rozumiejąc zaś z bolesnego doświadczenia doniosłość pogotowia wojskowego, postawiła armję swą na wysokości nowoczesnych wymagań. Zaspokoić wymagania te w ogóle nie było łatwo, w sztuce bowiem wojowania nastąpił przewrót zupełny. Olbrzymi rozwój lotnictwa i żeglugi podwodnej, zastosowanie elektryczności we wszystkich kierunkach, udoskonalenie broni chemicznej i owej nowej broni: promieni palących, o których przebąkiwano już podczas wielkiej wojny światowej, a które przewidział wizjonerski umysł angielskiego powieściopisarza, H. G. WellsaH. G. Wells. The War of the Worlds. — wszystko to zmieniło sposób prowadzenia wojen. Gdy przedtem walczono na ziemi i na wodzie, teraz walki rozgrywały się głównie w powietrzu i w głębinach morskich; gdy przedtem o powodzeniu rozstrzygały niezliczone zastępy piechoty i dziesiątki tysięcy potwornych dział — teraz główną broń stanowiła armja powietrzna i laboratorjum fizyko-chemiczne. Jeżeli wszelako z jednej strony umysł ludzki wysilał się na tworzenie nowych narzędzi zniszczenia, to z drugiej — wynajdywał też coraz pomysłowsze sposoby obrony przeciwko niosącym śmierć narzędziom, przez siebie wynalezionym. Wprost przerażające wydawały się następstwa wprowadzenia do sztuki wojowania znanych gazów i płynów trujących — wnet jednak znaleziono przeciwko nim odtrutki, a odpowiednio urządzone i wentylowane schroniska podziemne zapewniały mieszkańcom miast bezpieczeństwo. Niesłychaną trwogę wywoływały swego czasu telemechaniczne samoloty torpedowe, wypuszczane bez pilotów i mogące rzucać torpedy w ściśle oznaczonem miejscu po przeleceniu setek kilometrów ze stacji, położonej w głębi kraju. A jednak wynaleziono sposoby neutralizowania działalności fal elektrycznych, okrywania całych miast siecią prądów niewidocznych, paraliżujących zdradzieckie ciosy, zadawane zdala. I pomimo wszelkich wysiłków zautomatyzowania dzieła zniszczenia, pomimo olbrzymich postępów techniki, rozstrzygał o losach walki zawsze jeszcze nie automat, lecz człowiek żywy, nie maszyna, choćby najdoskonalej zbudowana, lecz umysł ludzki. A jeżeli kto w tych zapasach największą stratę ponosi, to ta spokojna, cicha żywicielka ziemia, nad którą przeciągała burza wojenna; ta ludność wiejska, nie posiadająca urządzeń obronnych, kładziona pokotem przez gazy, rujnowana przez pociski lub trupy potworów skrzydlatych, walczących gdzieś tam ponad nią w niebiosach. To też — tak samo, jak przed wiekami — na wieść o nowej, straszliwej wojnie, ludność ta opuszczała i teraz osiedla swoje, szukając schronienia w murach miejskich. Niebawem i Warszawa miała ujrzeć znów, jak niegdyś, tłumy tych uchodźców, napełniających wrzawą i zgiełkiem jej ulice. Stało się to nawet daleko szybciej, niż przypuszczano. Bo pomimo przygotowania się Europy na przyjęcie nieproszonych gości, goście ci okazali się daleko liczniejsi i silniejsi, niż przewidywały najśmielsze obliczenia. Szybko przynieśli o tem wiadomość wywiadowcy polscy. Wyleciawszy daleko poza granice Polski na wschód, północ i południe, wszędzie spotykali już samoloty Azjatów i cofające się przed niemi placówki rosyjskie. Kilku wywiadowców, którym powiodło się dolecieć w głąb Rosji i powrócić stamtąd szczęśliwie, widziało nawet całe ogromne obozy mongolskie na ziemi rosyjskiej. Nie umiano narazie wytłumaczyć sobie tego zjawiska, bo spodziewano się uporczywej obrony ze strony Rosjan przed zalewem azjatyckim, wkrótce jednak wyjaśniło się wszystko, zadając nowy cios przewidywaniom o przebiegu wojny. Zawsze bierna, niewolnicza, na poły mongolska ludność Rosji zaniechała oporu, weszła w rokowania z najeźdźcami! „Nie sprzeciwiać się złu" — wżarło się w krew tego narodu. Polska stała się tedy jeszcze raz przedmurzem rasy aryjskiej. Na jej terenach miały się jeszcze raz rozstrzygnąć losy Europy! Wprawdzie poddanie się Rosjan skróciło front obronny Federacji europejskiej, jednakże, wobec wyników pierwszych starć, walka zapowiadała się ciężka. Słynne od wieków, ze względu na znaczenie strategiczne, twierdze polskie: Grodno, Brześć, Łuck, Dubno, Równe, dalej miasta takie, jak Wilno, Nowogródek i Pińsk, wreszcie na terytorium już rosyjskiem: Borysów i Mińsk, zamienione, zgodnie z wymaganiami nowoczesnemi, na ogromne obozy lotnicze, były obecnie — razem z twierdzami rumuńskiemi na linji Dniestru — stacjami wypadowemi dla flot powietrznych całej Europy. Wobec ogromnej szybkości lotu nowoczesnych statków powietrznych — kilka godzin wystarczyło, jak już zaznaczyliśmy poprzednio, na przelecenie w poprzek nad całą Rosją europejską — akcja obronna musiała być również szybka i stanowcza i nie mogła ograniczać się na zgubnem wyczekiwaniu nieprzyjaciela. I właśnie w tej chwili stara maksyma szermierska, że najlepszą obroną jest uderzenie, okazała się najprawdziwsza. Wypadały więc z twierdz polskich eskadry powietrzne jedna po drugiej, aby nie dopuścić wroga do granic Polski, i ścierały się z nadciągającą ciżbą. Z początku były to tylko istne walki harcerskie samolotów w powietrznem przedpolu. Po trzech dniach wszakże tych dorywczych zapasów, przyrządy radjotelefoniczne wywiadowców doniosły o nadciąganiu pierwszej ciężkiej eskadry azjatyckiej. Natychmiast od Bramy Smoleńskiej, opanowanej już przez polską armję powietrzną, poszybowała na wschód pod dowództwem admirała Warskiego eskadra krążowników powietrznych, której przypadł zaszczyt stoczenia pierwszego wielkiego boju o całość Europy. Statki tej eskadry przypominały kształtem dawne zeppeliny, były jednak znacznie smuklejsze i wypełnione niepalnym helem. Ich siłę motorową stanowiły propulsory gazowe, dopiero teraz powszechnie używane we flotach powietrznych, choć zalecane już w 1908 r. przez Esnault-Peltérie'go. Zastąpiły one dawne silniki rotacyjne, nadające nie bezpośrednio, lecz za pośrednictwem śmig, ruch postępowy statkowi, gdy tymczasem przy użyciu nowych propulsorów wyzyskiwano bezpośrednio bez straty na działania uboczne niemal całą energję gazów wybuchowych, zyskując przytem na szybkości i zmniejszając znacznie wagę statku. Opancerzone świeżo wynalezioną masą, chroniącą je od zabójczych promieni palących, i uzbrojone w działa pneumatyczne, będące ulepszeniem dział takich, wynalezionych już pod koniec XIX wieku przez oficera armji amerykańskiej, Żalińskiego, tudzież w torpedy powietrzne, płynęły te lśniące kolosy w przestworzu szykiem, przypominającym klucz żórawi. Piękny poranek letni złocił już niebiosa. Tam w dole, nad budzącą się ziemią pełzały jeszcze białe opary, tu zaś, na wysokości tysiąca metrów złote płomienie ogromnej kuli wschodzącego słońca mknęły w powietrzu, niezamąconem najmniejszą chmurką, i dopiero napotkawszy kadłuby złowrogich ptaków wojny, odbiły się w nich jaskrawą czerwienią krwi czy pożogi. Z wysuniętych daleko naprzód lekkich samolotów wywiadowczych nadleciała krótka depesza: — Eskadra nieprzyjacielska na widnokręgu! A zaledwie podchwyciły ją aparaty krążowników, gdy z krążownika admiralskiego „Warszawa" poleciał do całej eskadry rozkaz iskrowy: — Pamiętajcie, że walczycie o honor Polski i wolność Europy! Na górnym pokładzie „Warszawy" stanął admirał Warski ze swym adjutantem, i obaj skierowali lornety ku wschodowi. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Na wschodzie ukazały się czarne punkciki, szybko pędzące ku eskadrze. — Wywiadowcy wracają — rzekł admirał, odejmując od oczu lornetę. — A oto i nieprzyjaciel, admirale — dodał adjutant, trzymający wciąż jeszcze lornetkę przy oczach. Jeszcze nie przebrzmiały te słowa, a już i gołem okiem dostrzec można było na jaskrawem tle niebios,jakby rozpływające się w promieniach słońca, sylwetki statków nieprzyjacielskich. Admirał przyglądał się im badawczo wzrokiem sokolim. Ale jeden już rzut oka wystarczył, aby stwierdzić, że nadlatująca eskadra jest daleko potężniejsza niż polska. Czy zadrżało na ten widok serce wodza? Tego nie wyczytałby nikt z jego twarzy, na której malował się kamienny spokój. — Słońce razi, skręcić ku południowi — rzekł spokojnie i opuścił pokład. Rozległ się świst przeciągły i pierwszy pocisk przeleciał luką pomiędzy dwoma statkami polskiemi. Odpowiedziały natychmiast krążowniki polskie i rozpoczęła się bitwa. Około dziesięciu kilometrów dzieliło obie eskadry. Eskadra polska, skręciwszy na rozkaz wodza ku południowi, aby uniknąć rażących prosto w oczy promieni słonecznych, rozciągnęła się wachlarzowato. Zwrócone teraz dziobami ku nieprzyjaciełowi, dla niewystawienia na cel długich kadłubów, polskie okręty powietrzne raziły wroga salwami ze swych dział pneumatycznych. A choć działa strzelały bez huku i dymu, to jednak wzmagający się wciąż świst śpiewny pocisków i torped powietrznych, tudzież buczenie, jakby olbrzymiego roju pszczół, wywołane przez wstrząśnienia kadłubów statków, wreszcie trzask pękających w powietrzu granatów zwiastowały, że toczy się bój coraz zawziętszy. Operujący na prawem skrzydle i wysunięty najbardziej ku nieprzyjacielowi, dzielny krążownik „Lwów", rażony już kilkakrotnie przez Azjatów, buchnął kłębami dymu i płomieni, a po chwili, przechyliwszy się mocno naprzód, runął, koziołkując, w przepastną głębię. Dokoła niego, a wkrótce powyżej ukazało się na tle nieba kilkadziesiąt maleńkich postaci. Byli to pozostali przy życiu członkowie załogi „Lwowa", którzy, zaopatrzeni w automatycznie działające spadochrony, spadali teraz zwolna na ziemię. Ale i strzały polskie nie chybiały celu, bo także dwa krążowniki azjatyckie spadły już potrzaskane, dwa zaś inne, ciężko uszkodzone, wycofały się z linji bojowej. Przestrzeń pomiędzy walczącemi stronami stawała się tymczasem coraz mniejsza. Już tylko kilka kilometrów dzieliło eskadry walczące i widać było, jak eskadra azjatycka, przewyższająca jeszcze dwukrotnie eskadrę polską liczbą statków, wydłuża się coraz większym półkręgiem, starając się najwidoczniej okrążyć przeciwnika. Nagle jednak ze wszystkich krążowników polskich trysnęły strugi gęstego dymu i, rozszerzając się i łącząc, utworzyły zasłonę, zakrywającą zupełnie eskadrę polską przed oczyma Azjatów. Utajone chwilowo poza tym kłębiącym się murem, statki polskie zmieniły natychmiast szyk bojowy. Część ich, stanowiąca lewe skrzydło, zawróciła w mgnieniu oka ku północy, nadwerężone zaś utratą „Lwowa" i dwóch innych jeszcze krążowników, które ciężko uszkodzone musiały opuścić linję bojową, prawe skrzydło cofnęło się za środek i wspólnie z krążownikami środka utworzyło jedną długą linję, biegnącą prostopadle ku wschodowi, poczem z zawrotną szybkością runęły jeden za drugim, jak strzała wypuszczona z łuku, wprost na zasłonę dymową, przedarły się przez nią i uderzyły w sam środek eskadry azjatyckiej, rozdzierając ją na dwie części. Jednocześnie polskie siły rezerwowe, trzymające się dotychczas zdala od linji walki, a złożone z pięciu krążowników lekkich i samolotów bojowych, posunęły się naprzód, skręciły ku południowi i, zajmując miejsce krążowników prawego skrzydła, ruszyły również w bój. Wreszcie i lewe skrzydło, zawróciwszy już od północy, uderzyło z tej strony na wroga. Teraz zawrzała już walka z bliska i zmienił się jej charakter. Gdy dotychczas uczestniczyły w boju tylko krążowniki, zaopatrzone w wielkie dzieła dalekonośne i przyrządy do wypuszczania torped, to z chwilą zwarcia się obu flot rozsunęły się częściowo górne pokłady statków i w otworach tych ukazały się zgrabne sylwetki samolotów gończych. Ze zwinnością jaskółek lekkie te statki tryskały wysoko w powietrze, aby następnie spadać, jak jastrzębie, na grzbiety kolosów walczących, rażąc je pociskami wybuchającemi i strzałami karabinów maszynowych. Niejeden jednak z tych zwinnych ptaków, zanim zdołał rzucić się na krążownik upatrzony, przewracał się w powietrzu i padał bez życia w dół, przeżarty strasznemi promieniami palącemi. Niejeden też, spotkawszy się w drodze z podobnym sobie ptakiem nieprzyjacielskim, staczał z nim walkę, i często oba obezwładnione spadały na ziemię, roztrzaskując się tam na miazgę. Nieliczne tylko dosięgały celu, ten jednak, który zdołał tego dokonać, mścił się za swych towarzyszów dotkliwie. Rażony pociskami palącemi krążownik można było uważać za stracony. Tak oto na tysiące stóp nad ziemią wrzała walka straszliwa. Rozdarta na dwie części flota azjatycka stawiała dzielnie czoło zajadłej eskadrze polskiej. Okazało się, że nie tylko przewyższa przeciwnika liczbą, że nie tylko posiada wszelkie nowoczesne urządzenia techniczne, ale także rozporządza nieznanemi środkami bojowemi. Tak naprzykład krążownik „Gdańsk", choć posiadający, jak inne, pancerz, zabezpieczający go przeciwko promieniom palącym, rozpadł się, skruszony po prostu w tajemniczy sposób na drobne części, i niewielu tylko ludzi z załogi jego ocalało przy pomocy spadochronów automatycznych. Słabła więc stopniowo eskadra polska, pomimo ożywiającego ją ducha bohaterstwa, ale sztab jeneralny polskiej armji powietrznej, usadowiony w zajętym z powodu zdrady Rosjan Borysowie, czuwał nad losami bitwy, widząc jej przebieg i otrzymując bez przerwy depesze radjotelefoniczne z pokładu „Warszawy". Admirał Warski odczuł chwilę krytyczną, to też, zanim biorący górę Azjaci zdołali dokonać dzieła zniszczenia, na placu boju zjawiła się, prująca szalonym pędem przestwór, pomocnicza eskadra francuska, wysłana na front polski, gdy tylko najazd azjatycki stał się pewnością i zanim inne państwa europejskie zdołały wyekwipować dostatecznie swoje floty powietrzne. Przodem sunął ostry, jak igła, potężny krążownik najnowszej konstrukcji „Chąlons sur Marne", jakby przypomnienie pamiętnego boju, stoczonego przed wiekami przez plemiona romańskie z zastępami Attyli (451 r.). Ochraniany przez świeżo wynalezioną sieć magnetyczną, odchylającą uderzenia torped powietrznych, pluł, lecąc, sam podobny do pocisku, pociskami elektrycznemi, wytwarzającemi przy uderżeniu straszne wyładowania elektryczne o sile piorunów. Za nim pędziły: „Paris", „Arras", „Reims", „Verdun" i „Strassbourg", niezrównane kolosy bojowe. Zmieniła się postać rzeczy. Choć dotychczas jeszcze nie użyta rezerwa floty azjatyckiej wstąpiła teraz dopiero w bój i runęła na nadlatującą eskadrę francuską, to jednak rozmach Francuzów był tak potężny, że rezerwowe statki azjatyckie musiały się cofnąć ku głównym siłom, a eskadra francuska złączyła się z polską. „Chalons sur Marne" utworzył wnet ogromną lukę dokoła siebie. Rażony piorunami jego nieprzyjaciel ustępował pośpiesznie. Krążownik francuski miał już cel upatrzony: Trzy krążowniki azjatyckie rzuciły się właśnie na „Warszawę". Polski statek admiralski znalazł się, jak w matni. Spostrzegł to „Chalons sur Marne" i dzięki zawrotnej szybkości wręcz przeciął w połowię długości swym ostrym dziobem najbardziej zagrażający „Warszawie", a zagradzający mu drogę, krążownik azjatycki. I zanim Azjaci zdołali użyć dział swoich, spadał już w dwóch odłamach w głębię, a „Chalons sur Marne" znalazł się obok „Warszawy", odpędzając swemi piorunami dwa pozostałe krążowniki azjatyckie. Zwycięstwo flot europejskich zdawało się już niewątpliwe, gdy do bitwy wtrącił się ogromny azjatycki krążownik admiralski „Tajfun", kierujący dotychczas zdała jej przebiegiem. Z niego to musiały padać owe tajemnicze pociski kruszące, bo z chwilą, gdy znalazł się na linji bojowej, dwa jeszcze krążowniki francuskie i jeden polski rozsypały się, skruszone niemal jednocześnie. Admirał Warski zadrżał na ten widok. Jeszcze chwila, a nieprzyjaciel weźmie górę. Nagle jednak nad olbrzymim „Tajfunem" zjawiły się wysoko sylwetki wysmukłe dwóch samolotów gończych i runęły wdół, jak kamienie. — Strącone! — przemknęło przez myśl Warskiego. Lecz nie, bo oto, dotknąwszy niemal grzbietu olbrzyma, jak jaskółki wody, przesunęły się nad nim i znów poszybowały w górę. Z tułowia „Tajfuna" buchnął dym i płomienie. I widać było, jak olbrzym walczy z grożącem mu niebezpieczeństwem, bo z wnętrza tryskać zaczęły strugi płynu gaszącego. Nie zdołały wszakże zażegnać niebezpieczeństwa, bo zawziętym lotnikom powiodło się raz jeszcze zawrócić i runąć z wyżyny, rażąc powtórnie pociskami krążownik. Tym razem razy musiały być śmiertelne, bo „Tajfun" zakołysał się, jak pijany, zadrżał i, ostatnim jeszcze wysiłkiem utrzymując równowagę, osunął się ku ziemi, buchając płomieniami. Ale z atakujących samolotów jeden już tylko wzbił się w przestrzeń. Drugi zniknął w odmęcie bitwy. — Bohaterzy! — szepnął wódz. A pokonana eskadra azjatycka już się cofała. Gdzie niegdzie tylko walczyły jeszcze oddzielne krążowniki, jakby pragnąc wyczerpać przed odwrotem resztę amunicji, gdzie niegdzie też uwijały się jeszcze, jak zajadłe osy, drobne, chyże samoloty, staczające zacięte pojedynki. Lecz stopniowo zwiększała się pomiędzy niemi odległość i w końcu eskadra azjatycka rozpłynęła się w oparach na widnokręgu. Pierwszą bitwę powietrzną wygrały eskadry Europy sfederowanej, utrzymawszy plac boju i nie dopuściwszy najeźdźcy do granic Polski. O pościgu jednak wroga, o zgnębieniu go zupełnem nie mogło być mowy. Odniesiono wprawdzie zwycięstwo, ale za cenę ogromną. Prawie połowa walczących okrętów powietrznych legła na placu boju, z pozostałych zaś przy życiu ani jeden nie uniknął większych lub mniejszych uszkodzeń. To samo tyczyło się samolotów bojowych. Tam zaś w dole, gdzie wylądowały statki lazaretowe Czerwonego Krzyża, leżały śród szczątków krążowników i strąconych samolotów poszarpane lub spalone zwłoki setek marynarzy powietrznych, a drugie tyle rannych przenoszono do lazaretów. Pomimo to w głównej kwaterze witano entuzjastycznie powracających bohaterów, a cała Europa rozbrzmiewała już radością na wieść o Pierwszem zwycięstwie nad Azjatami. Powracała beztroska. Śmiały się tłumy i oklaskiwały dźwięki marszów triumfalnych, wesoło trzepotały flagi w blaskach zachodzącego słońca, a gdy noc zapadła, tysiące rakiet strzelało w niebiosa gwiaździste. Admirał Warski słuchał raportu swych podwładnych. — Kto byli — spytał — ci dwaj lotnicy, których bohaterstwu zawdzięczamy strącenie „Tajfuna"? Kapitan krążownika „Poznań" wyprostował się i odparł z widoczną dumą w głosie: — Lotnicy „Poznania", admirale: porucznik Józef Bobrowski i ochotnik francuski, inżynier Juljusz Lecrane. Ten drugi jednak zginął. Mgła smutku przesunęła się po męskiej twarzy wodza, opanował jednak wzruszenie i rzekł głosem już spokojnym: — Obaj zasłużyli na awans i krzyże wojskowe. Pierwszemu przypnę krzyż jutro z rana przed frontem załogi twego statku, kapitanie. Drugiemu przypniemy krzyż taki niestety tylko na trumnie. * Dwa dni minęły dopiero od bitwy powietrznej pod Borysowem, a już nadleciały do stolic europejskich depesze wywiadowców o wyładowywaniu na ziemi rosyjskiej przez powietrzne transportowce azjatyckie pierwszych pułków mongolskich. Przeto floty powietrzne Europy ruszyły natychmiast dla przeciwdziałania temu niebezpieczeństwu. Niestety, zadanie to było trudne. Na całej linji od zatoki Fińskiej do Kijowa uwijały się w przestworzu tak liczne zastępy azjatyckich statków powietrznych wszelkiego typu, że choć kilkakrotnie dochodziło do krwawych bitew, w których męstwo europejskich wojsk lotniczych święciło prawdziwe triumfy, to jednak każdą lukę, wytworzoną w powietrznym froncie Azjatów, zapełniały niezwłocznie nowe ich statki. Floty więc europejskie musiały wciąż wznawiać uderzenia, wyczerpując swe siły. Znaczenie zwycięstwa, odniesionego pod Borysowem, malało z dniem każdym. Okazało się teraz dobitnie, jak skwapliwie korzystały państwa azjatyckie z przykładu, dawanego im w ciągu stuleci przez zbrojącą się wciąż Europę, jak przewyższyły ją nawet, dzięki ogromnej liczbie rąk roboczych i zasobom. Dopóki wszakże każde z tych państw stanowiło oddzielną jednostkę, broniącą swych granic przed sąsiadami, to siła takiej jednostki nie mogła zagrażać pod żadnym względem potędze Europy sfederowanej. Obecnie, gdy rządy wszystkich tych państw legły pod obuchem rewolucji, a władze rewolucyjne poddały się bezwzględnie tajemniczemu tchnieniu, wzywającemu je do walki z Europą — siły zjednoczone kontynentu azjatyckiego wzrosły do potęgi olbrzymiej, wobec której Europa stanęła zdumiona. I oto ta potworna fala ludzi posuwała się krok za krokiem, pod ochroną żywego muru swej floty powietrznej, ku granicom Polski. Wysiłki, zjednoczonych flot powietrznych Europy hamowały tylko szybkość tego naporu, ale powstrzymać go nie mogły. Płynom i gazom trującym, miotanym obficie na główne drogi najścia, umieli Azjaci przeciwdziałać skutecznie, boć byli pojętnymi uczniami Europy, a przytem posiadali również w swem mrowiu umysły genjalne i ponadto odwieczne wynalazki, które teraz dopiero zastosowali na wielką skalę. Wreszcie u granic Polski stanęła z głuchem, przeciągiem dudnieniem grzmotu najnowsza broń bitewna: ogromne czołgi, twierdze ruchome, zabezpieczone przeciwko działaniu promieni palących, tudzież przeciwko gazom i płynom trującym. Upojenie zwycięstwem polsko-francuskiej floty powietrznej dawno już zgasło. Jakże uzasadnione były obawy Znicza! Poseł warszawski stał się teraz, w chwili tak groźnego niebezpieczeństwa, duszą obrony. Gdy samolot posła stawał przed gmachem parlamentu wersalskiego, już sam jego widok wlewał otuchę w serca zaniepokojonych deputowanych, a gdy, zatrzymawszy się zaledwie parę godzin w Warszawie, Znicz zjawiał się na najbardziej zagrożonych punktach granicy wschodniej, magiczna siła jego wymowy potęgowała opór. Przeciwko ruchomym twierdzom azjatyckim stanęły takie same twierdze sfederowanej Europy i codziennie już ścierały się ze sobą. Sieć min podziemnych, założonych wzdłuż całej granicy, ukryte baterje dział pneumatycznych i samoloty torpedowe przyprawiały najeźdźców o ciężkie straty. W luki jednak, potworzone przez wybuchy, wjeżdżały z irytującą szybkością nowe zastępy czołgów, bo zarekwirowane w Rosji urządzenia bojowe dały Azjatom gotowy materjał do walki, tak, że mogli niezwłocznie wypełniać straty, nie oglądając się na dowóz z Azji. W takich razach dochodziło też często do starć z bliska. Strzelając bez przerwy, podjeżdżały do siebie te potwory pancerne i wreszcie uderzały, zwierały się w uściskach śmiertelnych i nieraz pękały oba od strasznego uderzenia, a wówczas z wnętrza twierdz potrzaskanych, jak z legendowego konia trojańskiego, wysypywali się wojóownicy i zawiązywała się walka ręczna. Pękały granaty, nurzały się we krwi bagnety, zwierały się ramiona, kąsały zęby, uderzały kolby, noże, oskardy i młoty. Stykały się krańce: ostatni wyraz bojowej techniki nowoczesnej z brutalną siłą muskułów czasu troglodytów. Wypuszczony warunkowo na wolność, za poręką Znicza, Narcyz Alfons Ludek musiał stanąć w szeregach milicji narodowej. Za niestawienie się groziła jedna tylko kara: śmierć. Przeto z głuchą nienawiścią w sercu do tych, którzy jego zdaniem byli sprawcami wojny z „braćmi" Mongołami, a z kabotyńskim gestem rezygnacji wziął karabin do ręki i, przyłączony do załogi sześciodziałowego czołga-twierdzy „Grom", znalazł się wnet na froncie. Tu już perorować i nawracać towarzyszów broni nie śmiał, bo w gruncie rzeczy był tchórzem, a dyscyplina wojskowa na froncie bojowym nie znała miłosierdzia. Za to musiał wysłuchać w tłumie innych żołnierzy natchnionej mowy Znicza, wzywającej do obrony ziemi ojczystej i całej Europy. Z pode łba patrzał na mówcę, którego nienawidził serdecznie i za to, że poręczeniem swojem uwolnił go z więzienia, gdzie siedziałby bezpiecznie. Jak groch od ściany, odbiły się od serca jego słowa posła, przypominające, jak to od wieków Polska stała na rubieży dwóch cywilizacyj, jak pilnowała czujnie, podobna psu wiernemu — używając wyrażenia Sienkiewicza — progów Europy. Cóż go obchodziły, zapoznanego „trybuna ludu", te słowa, skoro nie żywił wrogich uczuć względem Azjatów, a Polska, jako całość odrębna, interesowała go tak mało; skoro czuł się strasznie pokrzywdzony, że zamiast żyć jeszcze długo, długo w beztrosce i dobrobycie, pławić się w uznaniu ćwierć i półinteligentów, musi walczyć dla sprawy, której nie uznaje, i być wystawiony na śmierć z ręki ludzi, zupełnie sobie obojętnych? Ale oto „Grom" potoczył się ciężko naprzód przeciwko następującym Azjatom. Działa jego wyrzucały z długich gardzieli pocisk za pociskiem, a od czasu do czasu gwałtowny wstrząs i trzask głuchy zwiastował, że pocisk nieprzyjacielski uderzył w pancerz czołga-twierdzy. Ludek nie wiedział, co się tam dzieje na zewnątrz, nie należał bowiem do artylerzystów, uwijających się na górnych pomostach przy działach, lecz, zaliczony do saperów, czekał przy świetle lampy, zamknięty wraz z kilkudziesięciu towarzyszami w dolnej kazamacie, której strzelnice nawet pozasuwano na rozkaz dowódcy i nasłuchiwał z bijącem sercem i z przekleństwem na wargach głuchego turkotu silników i taśm metalowych, przezwyciężających przeszkody gruntu, wzdrygając się przy każdym wstrząsie lub przechyleniu się czołga. Wzrastał w nim gniew na sprawców tej jego niedoli, drażniły głosy towarzyszów, robiących głośne uwagi lub nawet żartujących z sytuacji. Cóżby dał, gdyby ta twierdza zapadła się gdzieś pod ziemię, lub gdyby znalazł otwór, którym mógłby się wyśliznąć, wyjść z tego piekła i odetchnąć świeżem powietrzem! Myśl ta wierciła mu uporczywie mózg, gdy rozległ się straszny łoskot i trzask, rozdarła się przednia ściana kazamaty i w ogromnej szczelinie utkwiła szara, połyskująca masa: dziób czołga nieprzyjacielskiego. Ludek runął wraz z resztą żołnierzy na podłogę, lecz padając, ujrzał jeszcze przy żółtem świetle lampy potrzaskane, rozpaczliwie skręcone ciała tych kolegów, którzy siedzieli przed chwilą przy rozdartej ścianie. A nie ochłonął jeszcze z tego wrażenia, gdy ogłuszający huk wstrząsnął znów kazamatą. Czuć było, że „Grom", pchnięty wstecz, szoruje podwoziem po nierównym gruncie, wreszcie przechylony zatrzymuje się nagle. Jednocześnie zgasła lampa, płonąca dotychczas pod pułapem. Ciemność ogarnęła przerażonych żołnierzy, zbitych teraz w gromadę wskutek przechylenia się czołga. Ludka ogarnął strach okropny. Deptany i popychany, klnąc rozpaczliwie, torował sobie pięściąmi i łokciami drogę, aby wyrwać się ze ścisku. Lecz oto rozsunęły się drzwi w tylnej ścianie, i szeroki potok światła dziennego oświetlił przerażone, spocone twarze skupionych żołnierzy, cienkie strugi krwi, spływające po przechylonej podłodze, i rozwaloną ścianę ze sterczącym w niej dziobem azjatyckiego czołga. Po schodkach, wiodących z górnego pomostu, wpadł do kazamaty komendant „Gromu". — Naprzód! — krzyknął głosem rozkazującym i wyskoczył pierwszy przez rozsunięte drzwi. Pozbierawszy rozrzuconą broń, żołnierze rzucili się za nim. Pchnięty przez innych, Ludek znalazł się, sam nie wiedział kiedy, na chropowatem ściernisku, oświetlonem jaskrawo promieniami słońca, a zawadziwszy nogą o własny karabin, runął, jak długi, na ziemię. Gdy zaś, podrapany ścierniami, zerwał się na nogi, pierwszą jego myślą było zawrócić i ukryć się w czołgu, bo inni żołnierze odbiegli już dość daleko. Przeszkodziło mu w spełnieniu tego tchórzowskiego zamiaru zjawienie się kilku artylerzystów z oficerem, zbiegających jeszcze z górnego pomostu. Rad nie rad musiał biec z nimi. Z azjatyckiego czołga, tkwiącego dziobem w „Gromie", waliły, jak z krateru, kłęby żółtego dymu. Czołg był rozwalony od góry zupełnie, a dzieła zniszczenia musiała dokonać torpeda samolotu, który krążył jeszcze nad polem, i snadź nikt z załogi azjatyckiej nie ocalał, skoro nie było ani śladu życia. Zato w odległości paruset kroków od „Gromu" wrzała walka. W szczerem polu sterczały dwa przewrócone czołgi, a dokoła nich uwijały się postacie walczących. Ku nim to biegł jego oddział. Zziajani żołnierze pędzili z oficerem na czele. Już można było rozróżnić Azjatów, strzelali więc do nich biegnąc, ale już i kule azjatyckie brzęczały dokoła. W sam czas przybywała pomoc, bo załoga przewróconego czołga polskiego ulegała przeważającej liczbie przeciwnika. Jeszcze tu i owdzie ścierały się gromadki żołnierzy w walce ręcznej, ale Polacy cofali się już krok za krokiem, topniejąc przerażająco. W chwili krytycznej na kark Azjatom wpadli żołnierze „Gromu". Dzikiem wyciem przyjęli ten atak Mongołowie, a napierani z dwóch stron, bo i garstka cofających się Polaków rzuciła się teraz znów na nich, zdawali się być zgubieni, gdy na ich okrzyk odpowiedział gromkiem echem taki sam dziki wrzask od strony „Gromu". Widocznie załoga kazamaty rozwalonego torpedą czołga azjatyckiego nie wyginęła, jak mylnie przypuszczało dowództwo „Gromu", lecz nie mogła wydostać się narazie z uwięzi, dopiąwszy zaś tego po dłuższym wysiłku, rzuciła się na odsiecz swoim. A strzelała celnie, bo coraz gęściej padał żołnierz polski na ściernisko. Dokoła Ludka, który w odmęcie walki i pod wpływem strachu wypróżniał machinalnie swój karabin, strzelając na oślep, robiło się coraz luźniej. Słyszał głuche stęknięcia, widział padających kolegów, czuł krople zimnego potu, ściekające mu z pod hełmu na oczy i strzelał, strzelał bez przerwy, starając się dostać pod osłonę przewróconych czołgów. Wreszcie, sięgnąwszy po magazyn zapasowy, nie znalazł już żadnego. Wypróżnił ostatni! Rozejrzał się więc obłąkanym wzrokiem dokoła, jakby szukając pomocy, i spostrzegł przerażony, że z całej załogi „Gromu" on jeden stoi jeszcze nietknięty. Ze wszystkich stron leżeli martwi lub ciężko ranni jego towarzysze, a w odległości zaledwie kilkunastu kroków otaczali go, dysząc ciężko i szczerząc zęby w upojeniu zwycięstwa, żołnierze azjatyccy. Na ten widok zadygotał cały i instynktownie, ruchem machinalnym, wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, aby rzucić karabin. — Zdawajsia, zdawajsia! — wrzeszczeli po rosyjsku Mongołowie, i okrzyk ten przewiercał mu mózg, przenikał do każdego nerwu. Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze szybko, czy istotnie jest już sam śród zaklętego koła wrogów. Nie, nie był sam. Spoglądały na niego badawczo rozwarte szeroko źrenice zabitych i umierających. One widzą i sądzą! Pod tem wrażeniem Ludek uczuł gorące rumieńce na twarzy. I nagle w tej kanalji, w tym tchórzu i warchole obudziło się uczucie wstydu, powstał bunt, ocknęła się duma. Gdzieś tam, w zakątku serca odezwała się krew przodków, zakwiliło przywiązanie synowskie. I ruchem błyskawicznym ująwszy karabin za lufę, ruszył na wroga. Wysoka, szczupła postać jego, o długich nogach górowała nad drobnymi, krępymi Mongołami. Jednym susem przesadził przestrzeń, dzielącą go od najbliższych żołnierzy azjatyckich. Straszny był w tem zapamiętaniu, to też Azjaci cofnęli się szybko, ale kolba karabinu, świsnąwszy w powietrzu, dosięgła hełmu najbliższego, strzaskała go i sama odpadła złamana. A już dwadzieścia karabinów mierzyło w pierś Ludka. Wówczas stanął, wyprężył się w całej długości, podniósł rękę ku niebu, jakby dzierżył w niej sztandar swej wiary, i krzyknął głosem potężnym: — Niech żyje Polska! A w tejże chwili zachwiał się i runął na twarz, przeszyty kulami. I było mu przebaczone... * Czołgi azjatyckie posuwały się zwolna, ale stale naprzód. Już cała sfederowana Europa skupiła swe siły na froncie wschodnim. Na całej przestrzeni od morza Bałtyckiego do morza Czarnego nie było zakątka, którym nadciągający nieprzyjaciel mógłby prześliznąć się bezkarnie, czy to na ziemi, czy też w sferach podobłocznych. Wszystkie zdobycze nowoczesnej techniki wojennej znalazły tu zastosowanie. A jednak czołgi azjatyckie posuwały się naprzód, a za niemi ciągnęły działa, piechota, chmary dzikich jeźdźców i wreszcie nieprzeliczone tłumy ze wszystkich krańców Azji, dążące na nowe osiedla. Skrzypiały koła arb niemal takich samych, jak za czasów Attyli, rżały konie, ryczały stada bydła i wielbłądów, i głucha wrzawa ciągnących miljonów rozlegała się po równinach Rosji. Na czele tego mrowia w otoczeniu chanów, no jonów i łamów, śród lasu sztandarów i godeł, jechał na przepysznym rumaku nowoczesny Czingis z bułatem wielkiego najeźdźcy w ręku, ponury i dumny. Biła od tej postaci potęga ogromna, rozchodziły się z niej jakby nici niezliczone olśniewających blasków, pociągających za sobą rzesze. Pomimo szczytne bohaterstwo jednostek, a nawet całych oddziałów, armje sfederowane ustępowały przed zalewem azjatyckim. Padł Borysów, padł Mińsk, hiobowa wieść o przekroczeniu granic Polski przez Azjatów wstrząsnęła Europą. Pewnej zaś nocy flotylla samolotów azjatyckich o propulsorach gazowych, nie podlegających działaniu obronnych fal elektrycznych, przedarła się aż w okolice Warszawy. Wprawdzie żaden z nich nie wrócił już do swoich, ale wieść o śmiałym rajdzie rozeszła się szeroko, a wzrastając po drodze do potwornych rozmiarów, pomimo zaprzeczeń i sprostowań władz wojskowych, wywołała popłoch i przygnębienie jeszcze większe śród mieszkańców miasta-olbrzyma. Najgorsze przeczucia ogarnęły ludność, wiara w skuteczność obrony zanikała.... Znicz załamał ręce. Lecz oto czyjaś dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Odwrócił się. Przed nim stał dr. Chwostek. Surowa, poważna twarz starca spoglądała na niego z wyrazem wyrzutu. — „Choćby — mówił słowami psalmisty — stanęły przeciwko mnie wojska, nie będzie się bało serce moje: choćby powstała przeciwko mnie bitwa, w tem ja nadzieję pokładać będę". — Nadzieja... — zaczął gorzko poseł. — I wiara! — przerwał mu starzec.